Surgical implantation of material in breasts is used both for medical reconstructive and cosmetic purposes. The implants can be made of different materials and have several different shapes and sizes. The size is usually measured in volume or weight of the implanted substance. The shapes of the implants are different due to which surgical operation that is to be performed but in all cases the implants come in different width, height, thickness and profile.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,875B1 a disposable kit for determine the proper size of a surgically implantable breast prosthesis is disclosed. Here a bra-like holder with at least one elastic cup is filled with inflatable flexible bladders of different sizes. The amount of fluid in the bladders can be adjusted by an inflation/deflation device and will form the basis for the decision of volume of the breast prosthesis. This bladder device is impossible to shape. It is also difficult to fit to the existing breast and/or chest. Further, it is not possible to manufacture a specific shape and profile of the breast.
In the above described previous patent the aim is to determine only the size, i.e. the volume of the breast implant. Since the shape of the breast is of such importance for the patient it would be a great advantage if also the shape of the implant can be tried out before surgery. It would be a great advantage if it was possible to sculpture an inexpensive test breast comfortable to wear for a longer period of time.